Cara B
by Hestiaa
Summary: El problema de vivir lejos de tu mejor mitad es que, tarde o temprano, terminas siendo una copia mala de tí mismo. Esta Fic sigue el camino que llevará a Finn y a Rachel al reencuentro. Posterior al Final de la Tercera Temporada. Spoilers de la Cuarta Temporada.


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuck.

La canción usada en este primer capítulo es "**Cara B**", de Jorge Drexler.

I

_Si cuando vuelves a casa  
me ves sombrío,  
dándole vueltas al vals  
del desconsuelo,  
ten compasión de esta falta de luz,  
hoy soy una moneda que tiene dos lados de cruz. _

Ella iba a ser la esposa de alguien. Es extraño como estas cosas funcionan, piensa. Ella iba a ser una estrella, y entonces alguien más rompió ese sueño. Y después iba a ser una esposa, una esposa cariñosa y preocupada y muerta de amor por su marido… y eso también se rompió. O cree que se rompió. Rachel no sabe que ocurrió del todo. Aún no lo entiende. Lo cierto es que ahora, mientras camina entre la multitud que baja por las escaleras del metro, Rachel Berry no es ni una cosa ni la otra.

Casi no se reconoce a sí misma. Su padre dice que la ciudad tiende a cambiar a la gente. Kurt dice que tal vez ella aún no ha encontrado su lugar, su espacio, su ritmo. Tina dice que en el McKingley las cosas nunca serán las mismas sin ella. Finn guarda silencio, y su silencio duele más que las evasivas de su padre, las palabras vacías de Kurt y las confesiones de Tina. El silencio de Finn duele más que nada.

Hace tres semanas que no habla con él. Ni una sola palabra. No hablan desde que él le soltó la mano, la subió a ese tren, y la envió sola y sin consuelo a encontrar su destino. No ha vuelto a ver su rostro. Rachel ni siquiera se atreve a prender su computador, porque teme encontrarse con la sonrisa de Finn esperándola en la pantalla. Hace tres semanas que no habla con él y todo (y nada) ha ocurrido, y Rachel cree que no vale nada vivir sus sueños (y sus pesadillas) si no puede compartirlas con él. Finn nunca lo entendió. O tal vez lo entendió, pero eso le dio miedo. En definitiva, hace tres semanas que Rachel camina por las calles de Nueva York, respira el aire húmedo citadino, y se entremezcla con aquellos que saben quiénes son, que hacen, para que están, hacia donde van. Hace tres semanas que vive en una profunda melancolía, que el aire gris de la ciudad no hace más que profundizar.

Está lloviendo hoy. Finito y constante, calándole los huesos, mojándole el cabello. Rachel olvidó traer el paraguas. Cuando llueve en la ciudad, todos parecen volverse histéricos, como si acabaran de pisarles el hormiguero y todas las hormigas tuvieran que salir a buscar un nuevo hogar. Rachel ama la ciudad. Ama las calles anchas y luminosas y los callejones, los escondrijos, los pequeños barcitos con manteles a cuadros y los enormes halls de los hoteles, cubiertos de tapetes y mármoles y bronces. Ama los teatros. Por sobre todo, ama aquella calle interminable en la que los teatros se amontonan, uno al lado del otro, más pequeños y más grandes. Se respira un aire distinto, casi antinatural, como si hubiera allí una cortina imaginaria que lo separara de la gran ciudad, del olor a polvo y gasolina y comidas rápidas y grasientas. No, en aquellas calles se respira el olor a madera, a luces, a humo falso, a maquillaje. A sangre, a sudor y a lágrimas. Rachel camina por allí todos los días, de camino a la escuela, y su paso se vuelve inconscientemente más lento cuando sus pies rozan aquellas aceras. Ella siempre supo que su sueño iba a requerir de ciertos sacrificios, de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero a veces la impaciencia la embarga, la atormenta.

Kurt debería estar allí. Debería oler aquella calle, soñar aquellos sueños, vivir aquella impaciencia, odiar a la profesora de baile. Kurt debería estar allí en las noches, cuando Rachel vuelve a casa sola y cansada, esperando ver un rostro conocido, esperando encontrar un abrazo reparador, una sonrisa conciliadora. Lo extraña tanto que, a veces, se enoja. Se enoja y quiere gritarle. Quiere pegarle. Tal vez esa ira tenga poco que ver con Kurt. Si, definitivamente esa ira no tiene nada que ver con él. Aún así, Rachel lo extraña.

La escuela es asombrosa. Si Rachel se mantiene en pie, si no cede ante su propio desconsuelo, es porque la escuela es fantástica. Ama los pasillos, repletos de jóvenes entusiastas y talentosos. Ama las clases, los ensayos, las charlas. Ama que le exijan, día a día, lo mejor de si misma. Eso la mantiene ocupada. Eso la entretiene. Eso la cansa tanto que la obliga a quedarse dormida en cuanto pone su cabeza en la almohada. Eso hace que, de a poco, vaya encontrando menos tiempo para pensar en Finn.

Pero hoy no puede evitarlo. Anoche soñó con él, y hoy despertó pensando en él. Y pensó en él mientras se duchaba, mientras tomaba el desayuno, mientras esperaba el tren, mientras caminaba en la lluvia. Piensa ahora en él cuando su maestra de canto le ordena entonar una canción, y la primera que se le viene a la mente es "On my own". Está al borde de las lágrimas. La profesora cree que es parte de la interpretación, y la felicita. Rachel le devuelve su mejor sonrisa, pero no se atreve a decir nada por miedo a que su voz la traicione. Llora en la hora del almuerzo, encerrada en un cubículo del baño.

- ¿También quedaste afuera de la obra?- inquiere una chica menudita, solo un poco mayor que ella, mientras se retoca el maquillaje corrido. Rachel la mira sin entender al principio.

- Sí… sí, es eso.- le miente, cuando recuerda las audiciones del día anterior (ella ni siquiera pudo presentarse; sólo los de tercer y cuarto año pueden). La chica suspira, mirándose por última vez en el espejo.

- Será la próxima, ¿no?- dice, y a Rachel le parece que en realidad está intentando consolarse a sí misma. Se va antes de que ella pueda contestarle. Esa es otra de las cosas que Rachel ha aprendido en su corta estadía en la ciudad: todos parecen estar solos. No sabe si eso la hace sentir mejor o peor.

Se mira por un segundo en el espejo. Luce presentable. Casi no se nota que ha estado llorando. Por un segundo, por un breve momento, le cuesta reconocerse a sí misma. Es como si algo le faltara. Se pone un poco de brillo en los labios, se arregla un poco el pelo. Aún así… aún así falta algo. Le falta aquella chispa en sus ojos, ese fuego, esa pasión. Rachel no sabe cómo recuperarlos. No es más que una mala copia de sí misma.

Las clases son largas. Se pasa el resto de la tarde en el taller de historia del arte, leyendo acerca del Renacimiento, y para cuando llega la hora de la clase de baile Rachel ya está exhausta, fuera de sí, completamente desconcentrada. Eso no es bueno. No es bueno en ninguna clase, menos aún en las clases de Cassandra July.

La profesora July es el infierno personificado. A su lado, Sue Silvester es una tierna y dulce abuelita que cocina galletas y cuenta cuentos de hadas. Es odiosa y mal llevada, con una paciencia casi inexistente y una intolerancia total al fracaso. Y, por sobre todo, odia a Rachel. Desde la primera clase que ha estado haciéndole la vida imposible. En cierta forma, Rachel está acostumbrada a eso, a los contratiempos. Y en principio, sabe manejarlo, no deja que eso la detenga. Pero de a poco, Rachel va notando que pierde fuerzas, pierde la paciencia. Y hoy no es un buen día. Hoy no sabe cuánto podrá resistir.

Intenta reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de ser criticada, entonces. Llega diez minutos antes a la clase, y comienza a calentar antes que el resto, de forma que cuando la profesora llega, echándoles al pasar una mirada de profundo desprecio, Rachel ya está lista, sonriente como si hoy fuera el mejor día de su vida (aún cuando claramente no lo es). Se felicita a sí misma cuando la profesora anuncia que harán una de las figuras de baile que ella estuvo practicando ayer. La tiene dominada. En cuanto el pianista comienza a tocar, Rachel se acomoda al frente de la fila, se toma de la barra, y comienza a bailar. Por un segundo, los ojos de Cassandra July se posan en ella, buscando que criticar, pero parecen no encontrar nada, porque pasan de largo y siguen con la próxima bailarina, una chica rubia y un poco torpe que se transforma rápidamente en la nueva presa. Rachel tiene que contener un suspiro de alivio.

La clase termina sin mayores problemas, pero Rachel está muerta. No puede mover las piernas. No sabe siquiera como hará para llegar caminando al apartamento. No quiere volver al apartamento, de hecho. Es tan frío y tan vacío. No importa cuántas chucherías le cuelgue en las paredes o cuántos portarretratos coloque en los muebles, sigue siendo igual de horrible.

Debería llamar a sus padres. No ha hablado con ellos en un par de días. Una parte de Rachel aún está enfadada con ellos, por haberla engañado, por haber conspirado con Finn para enviarla allí. Sabe que no debería sentirse así, que sus padres están haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse engañada, usada. Le mintieron. La embaucaron. Le hicieron creer que iba a tenerlo todo (a su tiempo) y luego le arrebataron ese todo de las manos.

Porque ella iba a ser la esposa de alguien. Eso no es algo que pueda sacar de su mente en tres semanas. No cuando se siente sola, no cuando Finn debería estar ahí, esperándola en el apartamento. Rachel casi puede verlo. Lo extraña tanto que puede imaginárselo con sentado en la mesita de la cocina mientras ella prepara la cena. Puede verlo con los pies sobre la mesa y la sonrisa cálida, única. Puede sentirlo a su lado hablando de football y de su día y de la última estupidez que dijo Puck. Se estremece cuando se da cuenta de que no ha oído su voz en semanas, de que no lo ha sentido en sus brazos, de que no lo ha besado ni le ha dicho cuanto lo ama. Se estremece, sobretodo, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo por mucho que quiera.

Come su triste cena sola en el sofá, con la luz de la televisión de fondo, estirando las dolidas piernas. Finn había elegido ese sillón. Y ella había elegido los platos, blancos con un borde de pequeñas florcitas celestes. Y ambos se habían elegido el uno al otro, para siempre, incondicionalmente. De todo eso, sólo le quedaron los platos y el sillón y un vacío en su alma que no puede llenar con nada. El teléfono suena y, por un segundo, Rachel considera no atenderlo. Entonces ve que la llamada es de Kurt y se ve obligada a hacerlo, porque si hay alguien con quien quiere hablar es con Kurt.

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?- pregunta su voz, llena de un entusiasmo que Rachel no ha oído en mucho tiempo. Esa simpleza la hace sonreír.

- Agotada. ¿Cómo estás tu?- responde, poniéndose de pie y dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.

- Contentísimo.- dice Kurt, agitado por la emoción.

- ¿Porqué, que ocurrió?- inquiere ella, entre intrigada y divertida. Kurt se toma un segundo.

- Sucede… que te extrañaba…- explica.- Te extrañaba tanto, tanto… que tuve que venir a verte.- finaliza, al tiempo que Rachel oye los frenéticos golpes en la puerta. Su corazón se detiene, y se le cae el celular al suelo, pero a ella no le importa. Abre la puerta de un tirón, comenzando a llorar en cuanto ve el sonriente rostro de Kurt esperándola del otro lado. Lo abraza con tanta fuerza que lo azota contra la pared del pasillo, pero a él no parece importarle.

- ¡Estás aquí! ¡No lo puedo creer!- grita, extasiada, tomándolo de las mejillas examinándole el rostro.

- Estoy aquí.- responde él, más calmado, besándola en la frente. Rachel se deja abrazar, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo, relajándose en sus brazos. No puede dejar de llorar.- Hey, hey… si vas a llorar así, me vuelvo a Lima.- le dice, con una media sonrisa, tomando su valija. Rachel suelta una risita, mientras ambos entran en el apartamento.

Rachel no ha estado tan feliz en meses. Extraña, y tristemente, ya casi no recordaba cómo se sentía estar así de feliz.

-oo-

_Y si me notas lejos estando  
a tu lado,  
como una réplica mala  
de lo que yo era,  
tómate en broma mi salto mortal,  
hoy soy sólo una copia y tu tienes el original. _

- ¿Así que esta tal Cassandra te está haciendo la vida imposible?- sonríe Kurt, llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca. A Rachel no se le escapa que es la primera vez que habla con Kurt de la escuela con tanto entusiasmo. Tal vez a él todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que no había entrado a NYADA, de que Rachel estaba viviendo la vida que los dos habían soñado. Rachel se alegra de que las cosas hayan cambiado, porque ya le estaban faltando demasiadas cosas en su vida como para que también le faltara su mejor amigo.

- Es una pesadilla. Tu la odiarías, no lo dudo. Santana la haría pedazos.- responde ella, y Kurt sonríe.- ¿Cómo están los chicos? Blaine y Sam y Artie… he hablado con Tina, pero no se mucho de ellos.

- Bien. A decir verdad, creo que se les ha subido un poco la fama a la cabeza. Se pasean por los pasillos como si hubieran ganado un Oscar cada uno.

- Bueno, ganaron las Nacionales, que es el equivalente.

- Si, puede ser. Las audiciones para conseguir nuevos chicos han sido un desastre.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?- se sorprende ella, mientras Kurt se termina los restos de la cena recalentada y le tiende el plato para que ella lo lave.

- Bueno… los chicos nuevos son buenos. Les falta trabajo, pero tienen buena madera. Pero creo que al principio el Sr Shue estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrarles a ti y a Finn un reemplazo. Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que posiblemente eso no va a suceder jamás.- comenta él, sentándose en la pequeña mesada de la cocina. Rachel cierra los ojos por un segundo. Oír a Kurt hablar de Finn y de ella… es demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que te habían dado la pasantía en Vogue?- pregunta ella, cambiando de tema sin disimulo. Kurt finge no darse cuenta.

- No quería ilusionarte. Aún no había hablado con mis padres acerca de la idea de venirme aquí. No quería que nos emocionáramos al respecto y que después todo terminara en nada.- explica él. Rachel asiente, entendiéndolo a la perfección, mientras se seca las mojadas manos con un trapo de cocina.

- Bueno… estoy muy, muy contenta de que estés aquí.- dice, sentándose en el sillón de piernas cruzadas. Kurt sonríe brillantemente, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros.

- Y yo estoy muy contento de haber venido. No puedo esperar a que sea lunes.- confiesa.

- Mientras tanto, podemos pasar todo el fin de semana correteando por la ciudad, pretendiendo que somos Audrey Hepburn.- propone ella, consiguiendo una carcajada como respuesta. Se quedan en silencio por un segundo, como contemplando la situación. Rachel no puede creer cuánto ha cambiado su vida desde que se levantó esa mañana y caminó bajo la lluvia pensando en Finn.

- Te ves horrible, Rach. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?- murmura Kurt, en tono serio, y Rachel se siente acorralada. Hasta entonces, era fácil mentirles a todos. Decirles que las cosas iban bien, que todo marchaba a la perfección, que nunca había sido tan feliz. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía mentirle a Kurt.

- He estado practicando mucho, eso es todo.- dice, porque en realidad eso no es una mentira si no una verdad a medias. Pero Kurt nunca se conforma con verdades a medias. Se mueve en el sillón a su lado, tomándola del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Sabías que esto no iba a ser fácil.- dice él, examinándole el cansado rostro. La alegría de Rachel se desvanece, para dejar lugar a una angustia y una ira contenida que ya no puede reprimir.

- Pero no sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarlo yo sola.- responde, de mala manera. Kurt no parece enojarse con ella. De hecho, parece triste. Muy triste. Casi tan triste como ella.

- Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos.- es todo lo que contesta. Y ella se enfada aún mas. Se pone de pie, alejándose de él en la pequeña habitación.

- ¡No, claro que no! Sobre todo cuando otros hacen planes a tus espaldas. Sobre todo cuando te comprometes a hacer algo y otro rompe tu promesa. Ahí sí que las cosas no salen como lo planeado.- intenta gritar, pero no puede. Tiene la voz cansada y la pena le anuda la garganta y los claros ojos de Kurt brillan en la oscuridad. Su voz no es más que un hilo, un atisbo, la tristeza hecha sonido. Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas, mojando las puntas de su cabello.- Yo iba a ser su esposa, Kurt. Íbamos a vivir una vida juntos. Y de pronto me encuentro sentada en este apartamento, sola en la oscuridad, esperando que él llegue, que cruce la puerta, que golpee. Y nunca llega. Nunca llega. Pasan los días y sigo igual de sola.- finaliza, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Kurt la ayuda, con tanta delicadeza y tanto cariño como si ella estuviera hecha del cristal más fino.

- Lo sé cariño… lo sé…- le murmura, como consuelo, y Rachel se recuesta sobre él en el sillón, dejándose abrazar, cansada por el baile, por la caminata, por la lluvia, por el llanto.

- Te quiero, Kurt.- le dice. Lo siente sonreír contra su cabello, y aquello le resulta tan hermoso que por un segundo cree que va a llorar de nuevo. Lo abraza más fuerte, dejándose invadir por aquella sensación de cariño y de pura intimidad que no ha sentido en semanas.

- Yo también te quiero, Rachel. Yo también te quiero.- dice él, acariciándole el cabello, la felicidad desbordándole la voz. Rachel se pregunta, antes de dormirse en su abrazo, como es posible sentirse tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Puede que ese tipo de cosas no tengan explicación alguna. Puede que ella si la tenga, que sea simple y sencilla, sólo que ella está demasiado cansada como para detenerse a meditarlo.

-oo-

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente al sonido de tazas y platos, y con el inconfundible olor de los panqueques recién hechos penetrándole por la nariz.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- dice, entusiasmada, frotándose los ojos con las manos para eliminar los últimos rastros de sueño. Kurt sonríe desde su lugar frente a la cocina, espátula en mano.

- Bueno… es simple.- comienza él, obligándola a sentarse, y colocándole dos panqueques en su plato y alcanzándole una taza rebosante de café.- Anoche dijiste que estabas preparada para ser la esposa de alguien y que de pronto había un lugar vacío. Y, como sabrás, no puedo hacer mucho por eso. Fallaría horriblemente en llenar esos zapatos. Sin embargo, te propongo algo distinto.- sigue él, captando toda su atención, sentándose a su lado en la mesa.- Tu y yo íbamos a ser hermanos, ¿no? Legales, digo.

- Sí.- responde ella, dándole un trago a su café.

- ¿Y por qué dejar de serlo? ¿Porqué no tomarnos el atrevimiento de saltearnos el trámite y simplemente darlo por hecho?- finaliza él, desplegando su servilleta en su regazo y tomando sus cubiertos. Rachel lo mira por un segundo. Sabe que es lo que Kurt está tratando de hacer. No está intentando llenar los zapatos de Finn… pero si está agrandando los propios. Rachel cree que nunca lo ha querido con más amor que ahora. Se incorpora en la mesa y los besa brevemente en los labios, soltando una carcajada cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa de él.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.- dictamina, con una sonrisa, volviendo a dedicarse a su desayuno. Examina la habitación por un momento, deteniéndose en cada detalle.- Este lugar es horrible.- dice.

- Adhiero. Lo alquilamos porque era el único de una sola habitación.- explica ella, comiendo sus panqueques con delicadeza. Kurt frunce el ceño, divertido.

- Debemos mudarnos.- dice, con seguridad. Rachel lo medita por un segundo.

- Bueno, supongo… sí, podríamos buscar uno con una habitación para ti. No puedes dormir en el sillón por siempre.- asiente. Kurt la mira, con un brillo en los ojos que Rachel le ha visto sólo un par de veces.

- ¡Oh, no estoy preocupado por mi!- dice, restándole importancia.- Pero no sé adónde pondremos a Santana cuando llegue en dos semanas.- finaliza. Rachel escupe su café inconscientemente, derramándolo sobre su pijama.

- ¡¿Santana también vendrá?!- pregunta, entusiasmada, y Kurt asiente con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Rachel suspira.- Si sigues así vas a matarme, Kurt.

- No lo dudo. Tendrías la muerte más feliz de todos los tiempos.- responde él, con sorna, estirando las piernas para colocarlas sobre la mesa. Y Rachel cree que tiene razón. Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo hasta que las piezas comenzaran a acomodarse solas.

-oo-

_No le hagas caso  
a tanto misterio,  
vos ya sabes la verdad;  
que no hay nada peor para esta seriedad  
que tomársela en serio. _

- El de la 27 no estaba tan mal…-

- No me digas que realmente consideras que esa pocilga es un buen lugar para vivir…-

- ¿Hay otra opción mejor?-

- La vera del Río Hudson… abajo del Puente de Brooklyn…-

- Muy gracioso…

- ¿Pueden parar de decir estupideces?- pide Santana, dándole vueltas al periódico y marcando otros dos lugares. Rachel sonríe. Así ha sido todo, desde que ella llegó hace una semana. Kurt y Rachel pelean por estupideces y Santana los detiene. Después Santana y Kurt discuten por una idiotez y Rachel los manda a callar. Y, la mayoría de las veces, Santana y Rachel intercambian opiniones acerca de la nada misma y Kurt las deja, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerles un fin.

Santana consiguió casi al instante un trabajo como camarera en un concurrido bar nocturno. A Rachel no le sorprende. Su tenacidad y su belleza podrían mover montañas. Son pocos los ratos libres que tiene, sin embargo. No se encuentran más que a la hora del desayuno. En realidad, Rachel y Kurt (que comenzó a trabajar hace dos semanas en la revista de modas) son los que deben despertarse temprano, pero por alguna extraña razón Santana sigue acompañándolos en el desayuno todas las mañanas, aún cuando podría seguir durmiendo.

- Bueno, aquí hay solo tres más. Podemos mirarlos mañana.- dice Santana, dejando el periódico a un lado al tiempo en que la camarera del pequeño deli al que suelen ir les dejas sus órdenes.

- Lo que intento decirles es que tal vez debemos bajar nuestras expectativas. No podremos seguir viviendo en el apartamento actual por mucho tiempo. Vamos a terminar por matarnos los unos a los otros.- se explica Rachel, revolviendo su ensalada. Es la verdad. Se han estado turnando para dormir en el sillón, en el colchón en el suelo y en la cama una noche cada uno, pero ya no pueden seguir viviendo así. Las cosas de Kurt y las de Santana aún están amontonadas en sus valijas en la pequeña sala de estar, y no pueden recibir a nadie porque la casa es un desorden total y completo.

- Pongámonos una fecha límite.- propone Kurt.

- ¿El viernes está bien?- dice Santana. Rachel lo medita.

- Sí, está bien. Eso nos da casi una semana.- finaliza ella, y dan el tema por hecho. Rachel bosteza, sin poder contenerse. Ha estado practicando tanto ballet que su cuerpo está a punto de volverse polvo.

- ¿Otra vez practicando a deshoras?- inquiere Kurt, preocupado. Rachel sólo asiente.

- ¿Tengo que ir a darle un discursito a esa profesora tuya?- dice Santana, y Rachel suelta una carcajada.- ¿Qué, no crees que pueda con ella?

- No entiendo porqué te tomarías la molestia.- responde, con sinceridad. Santana deja la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpia las manos.

- Escúchame.- le dice, en un susurro, acercándose a ellos sobre la mesa, como si temiera ser oída por el resto.- Tu y Kurt son mis polluelos ahora, ¿ok? El que se mete con ustedes, se mete conmigo.- finaliza, volviendo a su hamburguesa. Rachel puede ver su propio desconcierto reflejado en los ojos de Kurt.

- No se si eso es positivo o negativo…- dice él, mitad en broma mitad en serio, pero parece tan tocado como Rachel. Están por pasar a otra cosa cuando alguien se acerca a la mesa.

- ¿Rachel?- inquiere una voz. Ella mira al muchacho por un segundo antes de contestar.

- Hola…- dice, no muy segura. Lo recuerda. Está segura de que lo ha visto en un par de clases. Pero no sabe su nombre.

- Soy Brody… de NYADA. Nos vimos un par de veces.- se explica él, sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¡Brody, si! Ahora te recuerdo.- dice ella, poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano. Es incómodo. Ahora recuerda a Brody. Lo encontró una vez en los vestuarios, después de la clase de ballet. Brody estaba prácticamente desnudo. De hecho, casi siempre lo ve así. Brody es el ayudante de Cassandra July, un alumno avanzado que la ayuda a explicarles los pasos de baile, y tiene una manía por andar en calzas apretadas y playeras inexistentes. Kurt carraspea. - Oh ellos… son mis compañeros de piso. Kurt y Santana. Él es Brody.- explica ella. Santana tiene una sonrisa en los labios que Rachel conoce a la perfección y que hace que le hierva la sangre del temor. Si dice algo fuera de lugar o embarazoso, lo que sea, Rachel le cortará la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto.- dice él, con gracia, dándole la mano a Santana y a Kurt, y ambos responden con entusiasmo.

- Así que tu trabajas con la Cassandra esa…- comienza Santana. Rachel se siente morir.

- Veo que ya te han hablado de la profesora…- dice Brody, con una risita.- Para que quede claro, yo también la detesto. La detesté como profesora y la detesto como jefa.

- Bienvenido al club.- dice Kurt, levantando su malteada. Brody sonríe. A Rachel toda la situación le suena muy extraña. Brody es NYADA. Kurt y Santana son todo lo demás. En su mente, esos mundos nunca se juntan, dos como dos mitades de un todo que no está destinado a ser unido. Y, a decir verdad, tampoco sabe mucho de Brody. Sólo que es un par de años mayor que ella y que estudia Comedia Musical. Nada más. No han hablado mas de dos o tres veces. Pero es un muchacho simpático. Al menos Kurt y Santana parecen pensarlo, porque charlan con él por unos buenos diez minutos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¿Están buscando apartamento?- inquiere él, señalando el diario a medio marcar que Santana dejó en la mesa.

- Si, el nuestro ya nos queda muy pequeño.- responde Kurt.

- ¿Y han encontrado algo? Porque tengo un amigo que está buscando quién le rente el suyo. Se va a Los Angeles a buscar suerte, y no quiere dejarlo vacío…- comienza Brody.

- ¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir a verlo?- inquiere Santana, entusiasmada.

- ¡Claro! Puedo llamarlo por ustedes y allanar el terreno y luego pasarles la dirección… ¿puedes darme tu número?- le pide a Rachel. Ella está absorta en otra cosa. No sabe muy bien definir en qué.

- Dámelo, yo te lo guardo.- dice Kurt, y Brody le da el teléfono.- Nos llamas en cuanto sepas algo, por favor.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sin dudas. Bueno, los dejo seguir con su almuerzo. Nos vemos luego, Rachel.- la saluda, animadamente, yéndose tan a prisa como vino. Rachel vuelve a sentarse, atacando de nuevo la ensalada.

- ¿Porqué no me hablaste de él? Parece un buen muchacho, encantador como mínimo…- comienza Kurt, volviendo también a su plato. Rachel se frunce de hombros.

- No lo sé, a decir verdad ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces.- explica.

- Bueno, él parecía recordarte a ti.- dice Santana, con una risita casi maliciosa. A Rachel no le gusta para nada.- ¡Ah, vamos Rachel! ¿Vas a decirme que no te das cuenta de que le gustas?- agrega, mirando a Kurt de forma cómplice. A Rachel le gusta aún menos que Kurt le devuelva la misma mirada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Pero si no nos hemos visto más de dos o tres veces!- exclama, enojada, sin saber realmente porqué.

- Y él recuerda tu nombre y a qué clase asistes y te ayuda a encontrar un nuevo apartamento.- dice Kurt.

- Tal vez simplemente es un buen chico, eso es todo.- responde ella, convencida, porque no puede creer que estén teniendo esta conversación. No ahora. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. No como si Finn no existiera.

- ¡Oh Rachel, no puedes ser tan ingenua!- exclama Santana, entre divertida y enfadada, mientras los tres se ponen de pie y salen del comedor.- Los hombres "simplemente buenos" no existen. No todos son Finn Hudson.- finaliza. Rachel se detiene en seco, conteniendo la respiración. En cuanto Santana la mira se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, de que no debería haberlo nombrado, y busca a Kurt con la mirada como intentando encontrar una salida.

- Sé que no todos son Finn, Santana. Nadie es Finn. Ese es el problema.- dice ella, intentando contener la voz, no dar rienda suelta a su enojo, a su tristeza. Camina más rápido entonces, dejándolos atrás, escuchando el sonido de sus voces llamándola. Pero no vuelve. Sigue caminando. Adonde sea que sus pies la lleven, pero lejos de ellos dos.

-oo-

_Deja que hable  
tu cercanía,  
vos conocés la razón,  
y no hay nada peor para este corazón  
que una casa vacía. _

Son las once de la noche cuando vuelve al apartamento. No se atreve a entrar. En uno de los apartamentos de arriba alguien está dando una fiesta. Al menos la música que baja por el rellano de la escalera parece indicar que ese es el caso. Rachel gira la llave sin ganas.

- ¡Santana! ¡Aquí está!- dice Kurt en cuanto la ve entrar, la preocupación dibujándose en su pálido rostro.- ¿Adónde estabas? ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste? Estábamos por salir a buscarte…

- Tenía que estar sola, eso es todo.- responde ella, quitándose el ligero abrigo y sentándose en la mesita de la cocina. Kurt se sienta al otro lado, y Santana se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Aún luce culpable. Rachel quiere llorar.

- Mira, Rachel… no debí… lo siento mucho.- le dice, en un susurro. Ella asiente, a sabiendas de cuanto significa eso para ellas, de cuanto vale esa disculpa; a sabiendas de cuanto le cuesta a Santana a veces admitir sus errores.

- Lo sé. Yo también lo siento.- responde. Kurt le toma la mano sobre la mesa. Luce preocupado. Los dos lucen preocupados.

- Cariño… creo que debemos hablar. Hablar en serio. No podemos seguir escabulléndonos, evitando todo el tema, como si Finn se hubiera muerto y estuviéramos en constante duelo…- comienza él, y su voz es suave y segura, casi displicente. A Rachel le parece que este es un discurso que él a preparado de ante mano.- Él eligió su camino, Rach, y te ayudó a encontrar el tuyo. Él tomó esa decisión porque creía que era la mejor. Y no importa que es lo que opinemos nosotros… las cosas son como son. Y créeme que me duele, me duele tanto. ¡Oh, cariño, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele! Porque él está allí y está solo y no sabemos… no sabemos nada de él. Nada… nada de él.- dice Kurt, su voz cargada de pena, un par de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Sólo entonces Rachel se detiene a pensar en él. En él y en Finn. En cuán entusiasmado había estado Kurt acerca del casamiento al final, de la idea de vivir en la ciudad con ellos, de que su hermano y su mejor amiga sean uno. Su hermano. Kurt extraña a su hermano, está preocupado por él. Rachel le aprieta más la mano, conciente de que ha sido muy egoísta durante todo ese tiempo. Es Santana la que continúa, como si supiera que ninguno de los otros dos pueden decir más.

- Tú eres Rachel Berry.- le dice, apoyándose en la mesa, con aquél fuego en los ojos que la hace temeraria.- Tú no te dejas pisar, nadie te frena. Tú tomas la vida por los cuernos. Al diablo con ellos. Al diablo con Finn y con Brody y con quien sea. Deja de lamentarte, Berry, de llorar en los rincones. Deja de vivir tu vida a media marcha.- finaliza. No está enojada. Está desilusionada. Ella está desilusionada y Kurt está roto y sólo entonces Rachel lo entiende. Ella tiene las chancees, las oportunidades. Ella se las ganó y Finn se las cedió, la obligó a tomarlas. Ella tiene todo a sus pies cuando Santana y Kurt están luchando a uñas y dientes por conseguirlo. Esto no se trata de ella. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser sólo por ella.

Se pone de pie. No sabe del todo porqué, pero se pone de pié y se limpia las lágrimas con resolución. Lo siente de nuevo. Siente ese fuego en su interior que no ha conseguido sentir en semanas, en meses, desde que Finn se soltó de su mano.

- Gracias.- les dice. Santana asiente. Kurt se pone de pié y Rachel lo abraza con fuerzas. Él extiende su brazo y toma a Santana del codo, obligándola a acercarse, y ella termina por abrazarlos también. No dura mucho. Pero dura lo suficiente.

- Ahora voy a irme a trabajar y vamos a pretender que esto nunca ocurrió.- dictamina Santana, separándose, tomando su abrigo y sus llaves y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

- Yo me iré a dar una ducha.- dice Kurt, dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Kurt?- lo llama ella. Él alza las cejas.- Perdón por no… por no haber hablado contigo antes. Estoy lista, ¿sabes? Cuando quieras hablar de él… cuando lo extrañes…- propone ella. Kurt asiente.

- Él está bien, ¿sabes?- le dice, sin mirarla.- Carole habló con él una vez, unas semanas atrás. Él está bien.- finaliza, antes de meterse al baño. Rachel suspira. La ventana del pequeño living está abierta, y Rachel se arrima a cerrarla cuando ve el cielo. Casi no se ven las estrellas. Se sienta en el pequeño sillón sin cerrar la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, hacia la nada misma. Los reflejos de la ciudad hacen que el cielo sea de un lila oscuro, y que las estrellas desaparezcan. Rachel cierra los ojos y se imagina que las ve. A una en particular. Entonces hace algo que no ha hecho hasta entonces. Le habla a él. Piensa en él, en su cálida sonrisa y su pelo desprolijo y sus manos enormes acariciándole el cabello. En sus ojos marrón profundo, brillantes, suyos. Le habla como si estuviera a su lado.

- Estoy bien, ¿sabes? He estado peor. La escuela es difícil, pero ya suponíamos que así sería. Yo dije que sería difícil y tu dijiste que eso era mejor, porque cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles florecía lo mejor de mí. No se estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero puede que sea verdad. Te extraño. Muchísimo. Hay mañanas en que creo que no voy a poder levantarme. Y hay noches en las que creo que no voy a poder dormirme. Pero me levanto y me duermo y la vida sigue. La vida sigue Finn. Yo no sé dónde estás, qué estás haciendo, con quién sonríes, por quien lloras. ¿Te han cortado el cabello? ¿Te dejarán comer golosinas? No lo creo. Eso debe de molestarte mucho.- suelta una risita, entre las lágrimas, entre la pena, entre el amor imparable e infinito que le tiene.- Recuerdo cuando miraba esas interminables películas de amor y deseaba tener una historia de esas. Una historia triste y dramática que me diera material para mis obras, para mis interpretaciones. Ahora no la quiero. No quiero nada de eso. Y en la ciudad no se ven las estrellas, Finn. No puedo verla. No estás aquí y estás en todos lados. Te veo en todas partes. Te siento a mi lado. Y aún así no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente. Tú no estás aquí y yo estoy por la mitad. Pero no estoy sola. Tengo a Kurt y a Santana y aún cuando me siento incompleta… no estoy sola.- continúa, sin poder siquiera creer que todas esas cosas hayan estado dentro de ella, guardadas en lo más profundo, ocultas detrás de todo.- Y aún te amo, Finn. Intento odiarte, ¿sabes? Pero aún te amo. Hoy más que nunca. Haré esto por ti. Pero por sobre todo lo haré por mi. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Lamento que me haya costado tanto entenderlo.- finaliza, suspirando. Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con que una nube se ha despejado y un par de opacas estrellas han aparecido. Rachel las mira con detenimiento. No sabe si son reales o si se las está imaginando… pero allí están. Haciendo lo imposible para brillar en el cielo de la ciudad.

Y eso es una metáfora. Y las metáforas siempre han sido, y siempre serán, importantes.

-oo-

_Deja pasar  
esta falta de fé,  
este disco rayado que hoy tiene sólo  
cara B._

A/N: HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no escribía una historia de Finn y Rachel. Se debía más que nada a que la tercera temporada me había parecido tan perfecta que poco tenía que escribir sobre ella. Pero ahora me agarró un ataque, así que aquí estamos.

Espero que me acompañen tanto como lo han hecho siempre. Dejen sus reviews, y ¡nos vemos en próximos capítulos!

B.-


End file.
